1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to refrigerator-freezer with an upper compartment operable as an above freezing compartment and having the refrigerating system for the upper and lower compartments located in the upper compartment. The lower compartment can occupy more or less than half of the refrigerated volume and is operable as a below freezing compartment. The upper compartment can be convertible between operating as an above freezing refrigerator compartment or a below freezing freezer compartment. The refrigerator-freezer can include controls to selectively operate the upper compartment as a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerator-freezers having a compartment that can be operated at above freezing or below freezing temperatures are known. Refrigerators having multiple temperature evaporators to selectively operate multiple refrigerator compartments at different temperatures are also known.